


Kittens and Wolves

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Happy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Purring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: “What’s that sound?” Jaskier looks up from where he’s curled against his lover as it abruptly cuts off. Geralt glanced up at him before letting his eyes close.“Hearing things, bard?” Jaskier glares at him, but forgoes jabbing back in favor of resting his head over Geralt’s chest, revelling in their shared warmth. His eyes close and sleep comes to take him–“There it is again!” Jaskier goes to grab his dagger, only for Geralt to smile something amused and almost delighted.Or, Geralt purrs and Jaskier is badass.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 9
Kudos: 280





	Kittens and Wolves

“What’s that sound?” Jaskier looks up from where he’s curled against his lover as it abruptly cuts off. Geralt glanced up at him before letting his eyes close. 

“Hearing things, bard?” Jaskier glares at him, but forgoes jabbing back in favor of resting his head over Geralt’s chest, revelling in their shared warmth. His eyes close and sleep comes to take him–

“There it is again!” Jaskier goes to grab his dagger, only for Geralt to smile something amused and almost delighted. “What! There’s something in the woods, and I’m not resting till I find out what, Geralt!” Geralt, surprisingly, laughs and pus him back down, turning onto his side and holding his bard close. 

And he nuzzles him. Nose rubbing against Jaskier’s face, face shifting from side to side and Jaskier is… Being nuzzled. 

And that sound… low and deep as it is, is coming from his witcher. Jaskier chuckles, delighted. “My kitten’s been masquerading as a wolf, it seems,” he mutters, one eye closed as Geralt nuzzles the side of his face. Geralt only purrs harder and they spend the night in a mess of cuddly limbs surrounded by Geralt’s gentle purr.


End file.
